1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional electrical connector generally includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in respective channels, which are formed in lateral walls of the insulative housing. The insulative housing further includes a plurality of engaging slots formed in a bottom thereof and communicating with the channels. Pluralities of engaging portions disposed on the contacts are pressed into the engaging slots to mate with the insulative housing. Such a connector is not cheap and is difficult to manufacture and assemble.